1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to communication systems. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to adaptive server selection in wireless communications.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communications (e.g., voice, data, etc.) to multiple users. Such systems may be based on code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), or other multiple access techniques. A wireless communication system may be designed to implement one or more standards, such as IS-95, cdma2000, IS-856, W-CDMA, TD-SCDMA, and other standards.
As wireless communication systems strive to provide diverse services at ever higher data rates to a growing number of users, a challenge lies in enhancing the quality of service and improving the network efficiency.